


Righteous Fur(r)y

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Nico will have the chance to take revenge on the monster who took something precious from her. (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Righteous Fur(r)y

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another story. I just finished a hectic part of school so I have some free time. I got my inspiration when I was watching some play-through of this game and I thought: "Hey, let's add some elements to this." Anyway, enjoy. 
> 
> "Talk" — Speech
> 
> 'Blah' — Thoughts
> 
> [Blah] —Text
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project

Nico slowly blended in with the other school girls as she walked to the school gate. Getting into the school, she walks straight into the restroom closest to the door. She walked into a stall and closed the door behind her. Locking the door, Nico took and her phone and looked through her contacts.

[_Yo Blondezilla, I can't make it to school today._]

[_Are you alright?_]

[_Nah, I think I got a cold cuz I ain't feeling so hot._]

[_Would it be alright for Nozomi and I to come to your house later?_]

[_Sure, now I gotta sleep._]

[_Try to get better._]

Nico felt slightly guilty for lying to one of her best friends, but it had to be done. Pocketing her phone, she sat on the toilet and waited. The bell rung, signaling that class is starting. Nico waited for twenty more minutes before she the stall and peeked out. Looking left and right, it seems that the coast is clear.

Nico crept out of the school and made her way to the storage shed. Once there, she took out a couple of lock-picks and started to work on the door. Fiddling for a while, she unlocked the door. Opening the door, Nico got in and placed her bag on the table. She takes a moment to look around. _'Hmm, it looks like there is enough space. Oh! ' _Nico spots a bundle of rope on a shelf. ‘_Nice.’ _She took it and walked back outside to look for her target.

It didn't take long for Nico to find her target just standing there. She snapped the ropes. "Alright, you cocksucker, you're coming with me."

_Storage shed _

After securing the ropes, Nico stepped back and stared at the bane of her existence. "Do you know why you're here?"

The thing blankly stared back.

"Tch, of course you wouldn't." Nico walked to her bag. "You see, you took something very precious of mine. It was a gift from my father; I would carry it everywhere I go. When he was a kid, my Papa bought it and kept it ever since then. He gave it to me on my fifth birthday. It was one of my few mementos of Papa. But then you ate my gift; discarded it like trash."

The thing blankly stared back.

Nico gritted her teeth; even when that thing is did nothing, it stills manages to piss her off. She took a deep breathe to calm herself down. Nico starts to unzip her bag. "But hey, it's not like you care about that right?" She took a jar out of her bag; it was filled with blood and a heart.

The thing twitched and tried to shuffle around.

Nico smirked, "Hoho, do you recognize this? You took something from me, I took something from you." She placed the jar on the table. "Your mate." Nico leaned forward, "But it's not enough for me. I want to shatter your knees into a million pieces. I want to rip your stomach and drape your intestines over my shoulders. I want to pluck your eyes and squeeze them into a pulpy mess. I want to scoop your brain out and shove it down your throat."

Nico walks to a closet and starts to rummage through it. "But that will take too long and I don't want to wait. Soooo..." Nico took out a chainsaw and placed it on the table. "I'm fine with the quick and messy method. Oh, I almost forgot." Nico picked up the jar and threw it at the creature. The jar shattered against its face, the broken glass digging into the skin. The creature reared back and cried out in pain.

"Don't worry, you'll be gone soon." Nico gripped the string pill handled and yanked it. In her attempts, she knocked her bag down onto the floor. In her fourth attempt, the chainsaw roared.

"RIP AND TEAR MOTHERFUCKER!" Nico revved the chainsaw and plunge deep into the creature's chest.

Amidst in the chaos, an object rolled out of the bag. It was a figurine with an oversized head. Or at least, it was supposed to; most of the head seems to be chewed off. Upon closer inspection, the figurine seems to be wearing futuristic green armor.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that just happened. Here's a challenge: Guess where the toy came from and what the 'creature' was. Anyway, I actually don't know when Nico's dad died. So I had to pick an age where Nico can reasonably remember him; he did create Nico Nico Nii after all.
> 
> Funny story about this story; I had this idea wayyyy back when I wrote my first story. I kept pushing it back when other ideas took priority. Then school and life came about and kept me busy. But I got some breathing room and this story came to be. 
> 
> Constructive criticisms are appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Bravo Tango out.


End file.
